mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Bloody Monday (manga)
Chuang Yi | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Magazine | first = 2007 | last = 2009 | volumes = 11 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series written by Ryō Ryūmon and illustrated by Megumi Kouji. The series had been serialized in ''Weekly Shōnen Magazine by Kodansha from April 2007 to May 2009, with individual chapters collected into eleven tankōbon volume as of May 15, 2009 , and a total of 96 chapters altogether. The manga has also been adapted into a drama series, which aired on October 11, 2008, starring Haruma Miura. The second season of the manga began in Weekly Shōnen Magazine number 46 released on October 14, 2009 , and the second season of the drama adaption began airing on January 23, 2010 . Plot A Russian spy is found murdered in Japan, with the only clue to the reasons for his death being a memory chip he managed to hide from his murderer. The Third-I branch of the Public Security Intelligence Agency recruit Fujimaru Takagi, a brilliant hacker known as "Falcon", to decode the chip, which contains a video file documenting a viral outbreak in Russia where thousands are killed, known as the Christmas Massacre. Things become further complicated when Fujimura's father, a high ranking official within Third-I, is falsely accused of murdering his superior when he receives further information related to the Christmas Massacre, and the code name "Bloody Monday". The terrorist Maya Orihara, who was responsible for the incident in Russia, is now in Tokyo in order to recover the memory stick to stop Third-I from knowing the truth of a terrorist plot in Japan. She goes under cover as a teacher at Fujimaru Takagi's High School. From there it becomes difficult for Fujimaru to determine who he can trust as he uses his high-level hacking skills to try and save the country and unravel the mystery of Bloody Monday and the cult behind it. Characters ; : A 2nd year high school student and a member of the Newspaper Club. Unknown to everyone (but his father, the PSIA, and the Newspaper Club), he is also Falcon, a hacker prodigy who hacks into corrupt people's computers and brings their crimes to light. His remarkable computer skills are a legacy from his deceased mother, who taught Fujimaru how to use a computer before her death. In the second season, Fujimaru is shown be living a relatively normal life - working at a cafe, and studying to pass the college entrance exams, which he had failed once - on purpose, as Otoya put it. He seemed to have put his hacking days behind him due to the events that occurred during Bloody Monday. It was later revealed that he was actually still working for Third-I as a hacker, and that his cafe manager was also a member of Third-I. Portrayed by: Miura Haruma (TV drama) ; : She was the one who purchased the "Bloody-X" virus in Russia and was responsible for the Christmas Massacre. Upon returning to Japan, she went undercover as a biology teacher in Mishiro Academy High School in order to observe Fujimaru Takagi. She shows that she is a cold and calculating killer who doesn't care who has to die to achieve her objective. She is revealed to be hired mercenary for the main terrorist group and is only interested in the money promised to her for the job. She survives the entire incident as a whole, but was unable to receive the fortune she was expecting, much to her anger and surprise. She makes a reappearance in the second season, working for an as-yet unknown group opposed to the main antagonists, causing her to lend support to a very wary Fujimaru.Portrayed by: Kichise Michiko (TV drama) ; : A 3rd year student, President of the Newspaper Club, and very skilled archer, having placed 2nd at the national level. He is Fujimaru's childhood friend and "back up" - having been told about every exploit Fujimaru Takagi accomplishes as Falcon. He was the only one outside of Third-I that knew about Fujimaru's supreme hacking skills at the start of the series, and was the one that told the Newspaper Club (with Fujimaru's permission) about the Takagi's work. Throughout the first season, it was revealed that he likes Fujimaru's younger sister, Haruka. He is actually the grandson of the Minister of Justice, Masamune Kujō. It is later revealed that "J" is his half-brother, and in the end, gains a long-awaited opportunity to see his parents, whom he was taken away from by his grandfather. Otoyo returns in the second season, now a college student.Portrayed by: Takeru Sato (TV drama) ; : Fujimaru's father works for the Public Security Intelligence Agency under its secret Third Division, aka Third-I, as its Vice Director. He was framed for the murder of Director Okita, and was on the run for some time as he sought to unravel the mysteries of "Bloody Monday." He is eventually found innocent, though he suffers several injuries during the series. In the second season, Ryūnosuke has gone undercover in a cult group he had infiltrated eight years ago in order to prevent a terrorist attack which has the potential to dwarf the "Bloody Monday" threat. Portrayed by: Tetsushi Tanaka (TV drama) ; : A 2nd year and the Vice-president of the Newspaper Club. She is Fujimaru's father's apprentice in karate, and is a very skilled fighter. She seems to have a slight crush on Fujimaru. Asada too returns in the second season, having now been accepted in karate college though the bullet wound she suffered from Orihara from the "Bloody Monday" incident left a grave scar on her leg.Portrayed by: Mina Fujii (TV drama) ; : A 1st year and a member of the Newspaper Club. She is a fan of the hacker Falcon. After discovering that Fujimaru was him, she gained a slight crush, more of an obessesion, with him. It is later revealed that she is actually "K", who is the mastermind behind the terrorist cult responsible for the "Bloody Monday" event. When the leader of the cult is killed shortly after having escaped from prison, she takes control of the group and sets the final events in motion. However, she is betrayed and killed by her assistant as the final hour grows near. Despite her being "K" and having intentions to destroy Tokyo, her death was particularly hard for Fujimaru to take, who continues to feel some regret over it in the second season.Portrayed by: Eri Tokunaga (TV drama) ; : A 2nd year and a member of the Newspaper Club. He seems to be most naive and the least intelligent of the club, but he tries to help Fujimaru in anyway he can. He lives with his father, stepmother, and stepbrother. It turns out that his stepmother and her brother are members of the terrorist cult. He dies after learning of his stepfamily's secret affiliations, due to being infected by the "Bloody-X" virus by his stepmother. It is presumed his father was shot by his stepmother, as part of cleaning up loose ends. Portrayed by: Masahiro Hisano (TV drama) ; : Fujimaru's younger sister by two years. She suffers from kidney failure, requiring dialysis about every three days. Haruka seems to have a slight crush on Otoya. In the second season, she is shown to be much healthier, due to having been given a home dialysis machine from Otoya and his grandfather, allowing her to receive the treatment while she sleeps. She is often kept in the dark about events concerning Fujimaru and her father, for fear of the emotional stress impacting her health. Portrayed by: Umika Kawashima (TV drama) References External links *Official manga website *Official manga website (Season 2) *Official drama website Category:Manga series Category:Shōnen manga Category:Action anime and manga Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Detective anime and manga Category:Terrorism in fiction ko:블러디 먼데이 ja:BLOODY MONDAY zh:BLOODY MONDAY